Father Figure
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: It's Father's Day, and while she may not know much about her real father, Calista does know one person who's always there for her in a way a father should be. *Requested by Iwish2remainNameless*


Father Figure

Summary: It's Father's Day, and while she may not know much about her real father, Calista does know one person who's always there for her in a way a father should be. *Requested by Iwish2remainNameless*

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Since we know so little about Calista's and Cordelia's family unit, I'm going to make this story as ambiguous as possible regarding Calista's father. Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

Father's Day was a day that Calista didn't fully comprehend or, if she was honest with herself, appreciate. She was glad that the royal children were celebrating with their father King Roland. She was even glad that she, her mother, and her uncle were going to celebrate with her grandfather. However, ever since she'd been old enough to understand what the holiday was about, she'd longed to be able to celebrate with her own father.

However, it never happened. It _couldn't_ , and she'd come to terms with it. Friends from her old school used to ask if she was sad that she couldn't celebrate the day with her own father. She told them no. How could she miss something she'd never had?

She was currently sitting on her bed, dressed for the day and ready to go whenever her family was. Her legs were dangling over the side, and her hands were folded into her lap as she stared at her fingers, her mind filled with many trails of thoughts. She heard a knock fall upon her door, and she looked toward it. "Come in." She smiled happily as Cedric peeked inside before walking into the room. "Good morning, Uncle Ceddy."

"Good morning, Calista," he responded pleasantly as he closed the door before walking over, sitting next to his niece. "Your mother should be ready soon." He rolled his eyes. "She's deciding on a hairstyle for the day."

The girl laughed. "This could take a while…" She smiled as he chuckled in response, but then she sighed heavily, easily noticed by her uncle.

"What's the matter?" Seeing the young sorceress shaking her head, he reached out and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Calista, you can tell me anything, you know."

"I know…" She inhaled slowly before sighing again and glancing up at him. "I guess I have just been thinking a lot about today…" Seeing his confused expression, she decided to take the more direct approach. "What is it like having a father?"

Now _that_ was a loaded question. "Um, well…" Granted, his relationship with Goodwyn had been something of a rocky one, but recently things had gotten a lot better. He even owned the family wand now, courtesy of his father. "What exactly do you want me to say, Calista? He's…a parent who takes care of you and teaches you right and wrong… He wants the best for you, even if you don't always agree with his version of 'the best.'" He shrugged as he gently patted her arm. "He's there for you when you need him." Again, it had taken a long time for the relationship with the older sorcerer to become what they now had, but he knew very well what he said was the truth. It had just taken all these years to realize it.

"Hmm…" She nodded slowly, considering his words. "Well… I may not know what it's like to have a father, but I do know what it is like to have a father _figure_." She smiled happily up at him. "That's definitely what you are for me, Uncle Ceddy."

He blinked as he lowered his arm and clasped his hands in his lap, mimicking his niece without even realizing it. "Oh?"

"Of course. You take care of me. You taught me what is right and wrong, and that I shouldn't take what's not mine. You always want the best for me, and you're always around when I need someone to talk to." She smiled as he seemed a bit taken aback. "I don't need a father, just a father figure, and that's definitely you, Uncle Ceddy." She leaned over and hugged him, surprising him but also causing him to chuckle in response, returning the young girl's hug.

"Well, I will always be here for you when you need me, Calista." He leaned down and kissed the crown of her head.

"I know."

The door opened, and Cordelia walked in to see the tender scene before her. She smiled affectionately, cooing at her brother and daughter. "Aww! Aren't you two darling?"

"Ugh, Cordy," Cedric scoffed as he stood up, helping his niece down to the floor. "Don't start your teasing now. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes!" She twirled once, showing that she had pinned her hair into a half-up style, a hummingbird barrette fastening the waves together. "How do I look?"

"Radiant, Mummy," Calista giggled, smiling as her mother grinned at her.

"Aww, thank you, Angel Face. All right then. Let's go so we can see your grandfather. Go on ahead downstairs." She glanced toward Cedric. "I need to speak with your Uncle Ceddy really quickly."

"Yes, Mummy." She nodded and left toward the castle entrance.

Cordelia folded her arms and smiled gently toward her brother. "I overheard part of your conversation before I entered." Seeing him look away, she reached out and gently clasped her hands on either side of his face. "Thank you for being for Calista what I could never be, Cedric. I don't tell you that often enough." She kissed his cheek as she lowered her arms. "You've given her something that's made her a much happier little girl, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

Cedric stared at his sister in surprise before responding, "Y-You're welcome, Cordelia, but… I'm just…me."

She linked her arm with his, smiling. "And that's enough. Now come on. Let's go see Mother and Father."

He smiled and nodded as they left, ready to take on the day and make it a great day for all involved.

The end


End file.
